Artemis Fowl and the Dagger Disaster
by theodoroz
Summary: Artemis and Holly both have feelings for each other but are reluctant to admit it. When their worlds come crashing down before them, can they find the courage and strength to keep going? A/H pairing if you can't tell from my penname please R&R no flames!
1. The Meeting

**Artemis Fowl and the Dagger Disaster**

_By __hollyarty01_

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own the Artemis Fowl series, Eoin Colfer does. And this is an Arty/Holly fanfic so no negative comments if you're and Arty/Minerva shipper. I'm an Arty/Holly shipper so that's why I'm writing about them. Also a little OOC but that's how I write...

**Chapter 1****: The Meeting**

Artemis stood beside the door, waiting for his long-time friend Holly Short. Holly wasn't an ordinary best friend for a 20 year old boy, she was in her 90's and she wasn't even human, she was a fairy, or more accurately, an elf. Artemis had arranged a formal meeting because he was nervous about showing his feelings. Artemis had been noticing that when he was with Holly, he was different. From that, he realized that when they were separated, he felt sorrowful and lonely. He loved her, but he didn't know how to express his feelings.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"Who do you think mud boy?" came a muffled response. Artemis felt his heart jump when he heard the reply.

"Come in!" he answered, sounding a little too excited. As the door opened, it appeared as if nobody was there, but Artemis knew Holly was shielding, "The coast is clear, you can unshield now," said Artemis.

"Hey Arty, I haven't seen you in a while!" came Holly's voice as she shimmered into view.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Captain Short." Artemis replied. Holly held out her arms and Artemis hugged her.

"How have you been?" asked Holly.

"I'm fine," said Artemis, "how about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Holly said as she looked around the room. She picked up a picture frame, glanced at it and put it down. "Artemis, I have to tell you something," Artemis nodded, "I just found out that I'm up for the promotion to major again."

Artemis beamed, "Congratulations Holly! I'm sure you will receive the promotion this time!" Artemis's smile dissipated when Holly looked to her feet as she was reminded of what happened the first time she was supposed to become a major, "Oh, I am terribly sorry Holly, I didn't realize that bringing that up would upset you." Artemis stepped towards her and squeezed her hand, "It's not your fault that the commander passed away. There was no way you could have saved him. Even after thinking for several hours, _I _couldn't even think of anything that could have saved him."

Holly looked up at him, blinking tears from her eyes, "You did? _You_ actually couldn't think of anything?"

Artemis looked at her and gave a reassuring smile, "I racked my brain trying to think of something that could have been done, but everything I thought of would have resulted in death, either of you or Commander Root, and I know if you had died it would have been a lot worse."

"Sometimes I think it would have been better if it had been me that died that day," Holly said.

Artemis looked at her, appalled, "How could you say that Holly? I wouldn't have been able to go on without you."

"Really Arty?" Holly looked at him with wide eyes.

Artemis tried to fight his true emotions and said, "Yes Holly, you are my best friend and without you I would be lonely and lost."

"Thanks Arty, but I think we should get to the meeting now," said Holly.

"Oh yes, the meeting," Artemis rose and led Holly up to his room.

Please R&R! Thanks for reading =) next chapter coming as soon as I can write it!


	2. Knock Knock Or Not

A/n: This chapter is going to introduce an OC! Even though I like Opal Koboi, she's not going to be the villain in this fic. (Sorry about the spoiler) Sorry that I didn't put this in the summary, but this fic is set after TAC. Please please PLEASE R&R (puppy dog face) because when I get encouragement, I write faster and make the next chapter better!

Chapter 2: Knock Knock (Or Not)

Artemis and Holly were finishing up their meeting about Artemis's new idea for a time machine when they were interrupted by a rumbling in the cellar. Artemis ran down the stairs with Holly close behind him. Butler burst through the door with his Sig Saur in hand and clambered down the stairs after his charge. There was a large hole in the ground and a small, dark figure was coming towards Artemis.

"Mulch, is that you?" Artemis asked, referring to the only dwarf he knew. A column of light hit the dwarf's face and Artemis and Holly both gasped, realizing that it wasn't Mulch.

"My name isn't important, but what's important is that you two come with me," said the mysterious dwarf.

"Why would we come with you?" Holly asked with a growing scowl at the dwarf.

"Because, if you don't it might result in the destruction of Haven and a blue rinse of this very house." The dwarf looked pleased with the results as Holly gasped and Artemis's mismatched eyes grew wide.

"Why do you want us to-" Artemis was cut off as he, Holly, and Butler were each hit by a Neutrino blast.

Holly opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was beige with 3 cots and a television mounted to the wall. Artemis and Butler were still sleeping, but it looked as if Butler was stirring.

"Must protect Artemis…" muttered Butler. Suddenly, he shot up and with his eyes darting around the room, he asked Holly, "Is Artemis okay?"

"Yep, he's fine. I'm trying to figure out where we are but it's kind of hard considering that dwarf took my helmet." Holly looked at the screen and pointed, "Butler, look that looks like Haven!" She was right. The television seemed to be split in two, one half with feed from Haven and the other from Fowl Manor.

Haven was in complete chaos. There was a mix of civilians **and **LEP officers running around screaming in terror. There were explosions and fissures and it looked as if Commander Kelp was trying to keep order but failing miserably.

Holly gasped, "Oh gods look at the billboard (she pointed to an electronic billboard on the screen) is that T-"

Artemis stood up, staring at the screen and said, "Yes Holly, that is Trav Mould, the unknown dwarf criminal who kidnapped us and put us here."

The door opened and Trav walked in, "Did someone say my name?"

A/n 2: hehehe cliffy ;) sorry I had to do that. I wanted to update, but I had to stop writing and this is all I could finish. Please R&R


End file.
